monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
April 15, 2013 - LemonAID Warriors
LemonAID Warriors & Kind Campaign Lulu Cerone: "Hi, I'm Lulu Cerone, founder of LemonAID Warriors, and I teamed up with Monster High to launch the Ghouls Helping Ghouls campaign - a program to inspire girls to come together and use their passions and their hobbies to create positive change. Today, I'm here with Molly and Lauren, the co-founders of the Kind Campaign. They visited Monster High a few years ago, spreading the message of the importance of being kind. I'm really excited to talk to you guys today because LemonAID Warriors is really all about turning your passion into action. And you guys turned your passion for filmmaking into action and inspired millions of girls to find kind. So first of all, how did you start finding kind through your passion of filmmaking?" Lauren Parsekian: "Well, the two of us, we're filmmakers at Pepperdine and we worked on some projects together and really felt like our working relationship through film was really great and a great way to kinda start this program. So we just kinda picked up a camera and started doing local interviews and it was really through the stories we were getting that we felt so inspired to start the Kind Campaign. So yeah, that passion for film is ultimately what created our non-profit." Lulu Cerone: "Awesome. So what was the first step that you took in order to start your project?" Molly Thompson: "Yes, so sometimes it can be really hard to know where to begin, so one of the first things that we did was researching our topic. We both had an experience in the issue that we were creating a film about, but we wanted to find out what other people's experiences were. So that was the first that we did and then other stuff we did was finding a mentor and we went to some of our professors at Pepperdine and they really helped guide us and show us some of the steps that we should take to get the project of the ground." Lulu Cerone: "So what actions can girls take to support each other's passions?" Lauren Parsekian: "I think, really, just being each other's cheerleaders and supporting each other's dreams and visions, because if you have the ability to do something with a friend or even just having that support can really help you accomplish your goals. And if you are working with people, just to communicate, really, respect each other's ideas. That's really important to be successful." Lulu Cerone: "That's great advice. And speaking of advice; you guys were in college when you made your movie. But if you can go back in time and give a younger version of you advice, what would you say?" Molly Thompson: "I think we would tell ourselves, and this is something that we did tell ourselves actually, when we started: to not be scared of failing or don't let the fear of failure get in the way of going after whatever it is your passionate about." Lulu Cerone: "That's amazing. So, lastly, how did this project help your confidence and self-esteem?" Lauren Parsekian: "Well, I think any time you have a vision and you're able to put that vision into action and watch it grow, it just validates your ability to create change and to do something spectacular. So, every day we're kinda just stopping and looking out what we've created and we really, genuinely feel proud and confident in what we've created." Lulu Cerone: "Yeah, well, you guys are such an inspiration to me. So thank you for inspiring me, along with so many other girls and teaching them to find kind." Both: "Thank you, Lulu! We're excited about Ghouls Helping Ghouls." Lulu Cerone: "Awesome, me too! Buh-bye!" Both: "Bye!" Source * LemonAID Warriors & Kind Campaign Category:Press coverage